Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII
Call of Duty: Black Ops IIII – strzelanina z perspektywy pierwszej osoby z elementami survival-horror (tryb Zombie), za produkcję której odpowiedzialne jest studio Treyarch, a wydawcą jest Activision. Jest to 5 część podserii Black Ops i piętnasta część serii Call of Duty. Produkcja zadebiutowała na PC, Xbox One oraz PlayStation 4. Warto wspomnieć że jest to pierwsza z odsłon w przypadku pc na platformie Battle.net. Jak co roku od Black Ops'a III wczesny dostęp dla dodatków zostaje dla konsoli Playstation 4. Na ten moment wiadomo , że zakup osobno dodatków bez Black Ops Pass'a nie będzie możliwy. W ramach gry przewidziane są następujące tryby: * Rozgrywka multiplayer, gdzie ma być większy nacisk położony na kooperację; * Tryb Zombie, który zaoferuje nową historię. W jej ramach gracz zwiedzi m. in. Starożytny Rzym. * Nowy w serii Battle Royale (noszący nazwę Blackout) - na jedną mapę rzucone jest kilkadziesiąt graczy i rozgrywka toczy się do momentu, aż przy życiu zostanie tylko jeden. Jest to pierwsza odsłona bez fabularnej kampanii - zamiast niej w będzie szereg misji pozwalających na bliższe zapoznanie się z klasami. Premiera odbyła się 15 października 2018 roku. Edycje Grę można zakupić w następujących edycjach: * Standard - W formie pudełkowej, w zależności od platformy, jeśli to konsola dostajemy podstawkę gry na nośniku Blue-Ray, która po instalacji wymaga patcha 50GB do uruchomienia. W przypadku PC zastaniemy tekturę z kodem w dystrybucji cyfrowej na platformie Battle.net. * Digital - Wersja cyfrowa gry dostępna na platformie Playstation Store, Xbox Live oraz Battle.net * Digital-Deluxe - Cyfrowa edycja z Black Ops Passem, 2400 punktów cod do zakupu przedmiotów w sklepie oraz dodatkowymi przedmiotami dla edycji kolekcjonerskiej * Pro - Wersja kolekcjonerska ze steelbookiem. Podobnie jak w edycji Standard otrzymamy grę na nośniku lub w formie kodu. Także do zestawu oprócz Black Ops Pass'a zastaniemy przedmioty kolekcjonerskie. * Edycja specjalisty - Jest to edycja Standard wzbogacona o 1100 punkty Call of Duty i kosmetyczne dodatki do gry. * Edycja Kolekcjonerska - Specjalny zestaw, zawierający elementy Pro a także przedmiot specjalny jako mystery box znany dobrze z sagi zombies. Grywalność i optymalizacja Twórcy stanęli na wysokości zadania i o ile dostarczyli produkt ubogi graficznie to dopilnowali by optymalizacja nie zawiodła. Widać to szczególnie w porównaniu do Black Ops'a III gdzie z utrzymaniem płynności było ciężko nawet czasami w kampanii. Tryb Zombie Tryb zombie w tej odsłonie przeszedł pewne zmiany względem mechaniki. Niektóre perki zostają usunięte z mapy w tym słynny Juggernog, dla gracza zostają oddane do dyspozycji cztery sloty na perki które może wybrać wraz z postępem w grze i zwiększającym się poziomem. Życie gracza zostaje powiększone a SI zombie ponownie zwiększone z tym że tym razem zostało poprawione wiele błędów znanych z poprzednich części. Zombie poruszają się realistyczniej, animacje oddają ich ruch i gracz nie otrzymuje obrażeń od razu tylko gdy naprawdę zbliży się wystarczająco do zombie. Dynamika rozgrywki także uległa zmianie, przeciwnicy szybciej się pojawiają. Szczególnie widać to po piekielnych psach.Towarzystwa mogą dotrzymać teraz dosyć dobre boty do 3 slotów. Na miejsce znanych z III gobblegum trafiają eliksiry. Teraz użycie ich jest dużo prostsze, występuje poprzez naciśnięcie danego przycisku kierunkowego dpada lub klawisza numerycznego. Są do użycia po naładowaniu ponownie i można je stworzyć na podobnej zasadzie co gumy. Za granat specjalny mamy możliwość użycia jednej z broni specjalnej zaś granaty specjalne będą trafiały w slot standardowych frag granatów.Do dyspozycji w podstawowej wersji gry dostajemy trzy mapy: Blood of the Dead, IX oraz Voyage of Despair. Po zakupieniu Black Ops Pass uzyskamy dostęp do Classified oraz kolejnych 4 map. Sztab specjalistów Został dodany w ramach uzupełnienia gry z powodu braku kampani a także aby wprowadzić specjalistów jako bohaterów mających większe znaczenie niż dotychczas w serii na rozgrywkę. Było to inspiracją zaczerpniętą z gry znanej pod nazwą overwatch. Narracja skupia się wokół postaci specjalistów, gdzie do oglądania będą prerenderowane filmiki z ich udziałem oraz samouczki, wyzwania poziomu i potyczki z botami na mapach multiplayer. Wideo Official Call of Duty®- Black Ops 4 Teaser Official Call of Duty®- Black Ops 4 – Blackout Battle Royale Trailer Official Call of Duty®- Black Ops 4 – Launch Gameplay Trailer Official Call of Duty®- Black Ops 4 — Multiplayer Reveal Trailer